Crimson Thoughts: Feelings Behind the Mask
by OnnaMusha
Summary: Behind her sadistic demeanor, lies a feeling of loneliness and a secret forbidden love.  Oneshot. OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story! Just borrowing some of the characters, created an OOC and used some cut scenes from the game.  
>Anyway, enjoy the story and sorry for grammar mistakes. Don't forget to review! :D<br>**_

_I'm tired of waiting and waiting…_

_This awful silence is just killing me…_

_Month, years, decades, I passed in loneliness_

_This emptiness just won't go away…_

_Is loving him a wrong thing to do?_

The door creaked as a man opened the door to the old headquarters. He took a deep breath and stepped in. The air was uncomfortably damp, typical of an old abandoned building. Nothing has changed, the pillars, the balcony and everything else except that now the ceilings and floors were covered in a thick layer of dust, and there was nothing in particular inside. Just a still witness of the journey of Shinra Incorporation's long history.

_He came…!_

_He came for me…_

_But do I have to keep pretending…?_

His steps proceeded slowly, only bringing him to a huge dark open space. Wondering what will happen next, he slid his fingers on a pillar's surface beside him and stared at how much dust was stuffed on his fingers.

"Oh ho… Still alive. I see…" a seductive woman's voice spoke, breaking the silence. Pair of crimson eyes appeared out from the darkness in front. The tall woman figure glided towards him. Certainly not an ordinary Deepground soldier. Blue stripes glowing on the front side of her silvery armor covering her upper chest and legs. A piece of long crimson fur-material hung to her waist, covering her back part. Unusual but matching steel gloves and high heels were on her arms and feet. Perfectly fits her bloodthirsty demeanor.

"And you call yourself a human?" she said in a deeper tone. A devilish smirk formed in her lips.

"More human than you." The man said in a cold manner.

"Ha. More human than I?" She blurted out a maniacal laughter of a witch. Her laughter resounded all over the large space, creating a creepy resonation. A sadistic and cold aura surrounded her. "Tell me something I don't already know, darling…"

_It hurts so much…_

_It hurts so much for not being able to take off my mask…_

The lady stepped forward. "I'm a Tsviet! I traded away my human weaknesses for power long ago." As if trying to grab something from above, her hands groped for the air. "It's the path I've chosen… And the path I'll tread." She paused for a while. "Until I've sucked all life from this pitiful world!" Her voice became higher as she said this. "And I'm not going to let you get in the way…"

The raven haired man stood still, seemed unaffected by the crimson lady's dreadful aura. Carefully his ears listened to her as she moved around.

"You've lived long enough, Vincent Valentine, and I'll make sure you don't come back this time by slicing you into pieces!" Her double-blade clashed, and before Vincent could realize, it was pointed before his eyes.

_Lies.._

_I kept telling lies…_

The shocked Vincent quickly prepared his beloved Cerberus and shot her as she tried to attack him. Quite easy for the experienced Tsviet to dodge his first unplanned attacks. Vincent stopped for a while and panted. His brain was spinning round and round thinking of a strategy.

_Was having feelings seen as a weakness?_

_Are all of us expected to have no feelings at all?_

"Do you know why they call me the Crimson, darling?" Her annoying grin was wiped off from her face all of sudden. "Let me show you!" A glint of wrath shined in her crimson eagle-eyes. Changing her double-blade control into a gun-blade, dozens of fireballs were launched into the air, targeting Vincent. Her long crimson hair waved elegantly as the wind of her flaming balls effects blew. Vincent dodged as fast as he could. His large collared red cloak flapped along his movement.

"Argh…!" He rolled forward. An annoyed wince appeared before his face, instantly erasing his flat cold expression as his knees touched the hard surface. His right hand ran to his burnt left arm, squeezing it to reduce the pain. Sounds of his breath getting heavier echoed around the room as he was trying to get up.

_It's all my fault…_

_His face…_

_Seeing him like this…_

_It broke my heart…_

_Even when I know,_

_I shouldn't feel like this…_

"Tired already?" she smirked.

Vincent frowned. "It's my turn." He said. The former Turk charged his Cerberus and quickly got up to shoot his target. His excellent skill of shooting had made him landed a few inevitable bullets on her.

_He doesn't know…_

_He doesn't know what's inside my heart_

_What am I feeling…_

_I'm completely hidden from the world_

_In this bloody crimson mask…_

The crimson Tsviet's anger seemed to wake up. Briskly she flashed at the speed of light and charged towards Vincent with all her might, performing several heavy attacking combos with her blades.

Acrobatically Vincent jumped backwards and defended himself with his gun, shooting the pursuing lady from the middle of the air. She hasn't given up yet. Rapid fires of a machine gun invaded Vincent as the lady jumped to the back of the room to keep a distance.

_It's not fair…_

_I want to have freedom to…_

_Free to the outside world…_

_Free to love…_

"I have to end her this time…" Vincent thought to himself. He aimed for the Tsviet's chest and waited until the right moment. Suddenly, she dashed towards Vincent and tried to attack him from a short distance again.

Bang!

_This pain…_

_Is this my fate?_

_To be killed by my only love?_

A bullet landed exactly to the center of her chest. The crimson lady fell to the smooth ceramic surface, unable to build the power to sustain her body from falling.

"Someone stronger…" she mumbled and got up with all her power left. "Than…" Her words paused for a while. Her vision became blurry and she staggered forward. "Absurd." Pause again, trying to catch her breath. "Absurd!" she screamed in rage and raised her head, and sighed in shame.

_Do I have to give up…?_

_No…_

_I'm still a Tsviet…_

_Tsviets don't let their pride stolen…_

"Our time together here is done. But the mighty Azul awaits." She said again. Vincent stood in silence, waiting for her next action. Beyond his expectation, she ran to an open window and jumped to the balcony. "I shall not granted you the pleasure of killing Rosso the Crimson!" A bright red materia formed in her right palm. "No one will stand above me, no one!" Lost in her mind, she cut the edges of the balcony. "No one!" The balcony finally detached from the sky scraper headquarters and fell into the ground, accompanied by Rosso's maniacal laughter.

_It's the end_

_I have no worries now_

_I don't have to suffer anymore_

_In his mind…_

_I'm just a foolish bloodthirsty Tsviet…_

_Whom he defeated…_

_Not more_

_Than just an obstacle_

_He overcame…_

_I shall shed no tears…_

_ Because Tsviets don't cry…_


End file.
